The Forbidden Prophecy
by poseidenfan
Summary: Henry was a normal kid, apart from being son of one of the most powerful gods. At his birthday party, something worse than every encounter Henry has had so far. A normal person would get a gift or postcard, not him, he got to see his father. See how he reacts to his father and if he can defeat what is coming up in his future.
1. prologue

My name is henry James. People may say that the universe was created by the big bang or "god." But their wrong. Let me tell how it really happened before the story starts.

Before the universe, there was nothing but chaos. Then, Erebus appeared and loved arrived with her. With the love came night and day. And with night and day came Gaea, the earth (day), and Tartarus, the void (night). Day and night represented good and evil. The night made fate, death, sleep, dreams, Nemesis, and other things born from darkness. Meanwhile, Gaea gave birth to Uranus, the heavenly god, and together, they had Kronos. Then, Kronos married his sister Rhea, and thy made the titans. Soon after, they made humans as slaves to do their work for them. Through all that messiness, through all that confusion, Chaos slipped away with Erebus and was never seen again. Since then, the universe was at a standstill and not much moved. It toke the power of all of the titans and gods to fix only one of the billions of galaxies. Imagine how powerful chaos is if he could fix all of it with one snap, well, he could. But many gods believes he's dead.

On that happy note, enjoy the story!


	2. The school day goes wrong

My name is Henry James, and I am a 10 year old demigod. No one now's who's my godly, though they know I have a powerful attraction to monsters. My mom married some ugly and nasty guy so that my smell could be less powerful, but lately, the smell seems to be losing its power. Though it will not matter soon, but first I should tell you my full story. I am a five foot seven inch who goes to Lumber middle. Their also demigods, or half-blood, except hey know who their parent is. Their names are Jamie and Lindsey. Jamie's parent is Hades and Lindsey's is Gaea. No one now's how Gaea had a baby when she was asleep, but, here she is. We went to normal schools, but that never meant we stayed at the school for long, which is apparently normal, because monsters keep showing up. Now that you got the gist of my life, I can start the true story.

Jamie walked in the class room, sits next to me and we start our conversation. "Jamie, how was camp this year?" "It was fun. Why don't you ever join us?" "Because my mother doesn't want me going away so early. Usually you go when you're twelve, not ten." "Whatever, have you seen Lindsey?" I shook my head and listened to the first day lecture of the boring teacher. Throughout the day, I saw Jamie in the halls a couple of times, then for last period, I finally saw Lindsey. "where have you been?" "A monster attacked me on the way here." I knew this was normal and I knew that she could handle it. So I just nodded and watched the last period teacher do his work.

My friends and I met up after school. We said goodbye and separated. I was half way home when a man walked up to me and touched my shoulder. By instinct, I turned around and punched him in the face. He instantly fell to the ground and I instantly felt bad. I helped him to stand up and brushed the dirt off his shoulder. Then, suddenly, he rose ten feet and came back down with his hand heading toward me. Out of complete shock, I was paralyzed. Then complete darkness.


	3. Worst birthday yet

As the hand fell on me, my mind left the world for a minute. I could suddenly hear a voice around me. It was like the voice was everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. The voices exact words were, "The power you hold is stronger than you believe, if you cannot control it, the power will corrupt you and turn you to the opposite of what your soul feels. The people you love will turn enemies, the way you feel will turn for the worse, and you will slowly die from the inside. Learn to control before you die, good bye son."

I awake near the fireplace in my home. As I get up cautiously, my brain thinks of so many questions that I can't answer. How did I get here, who was that, and most importantly, did he just call me son? My mom walked through the door, lugging grocery bags with her. "How was school?" "Good. How was work?" I decided I should keep the whole vision thing to myself (Mainly because she would freak out). "Good, are you excited for your birthday party tomorrow?" "Yeah, Jamie and Lindsey said they're going to bring some friends from camp." "Ok, I'll be sure to make some more food." She added in before rushing back down stairs for more groceries.

Night came and we all went to sleep. As my dreams usually goes, I appeared in a glass box in the middle of deep space. Except this time, there was another man I there with me. He said something but it came out just a mumble. I walk toward him, trying to get a better view of him. As I turned the corner to his ide, he turned to face me. The first thing I noticed is that his eyes were blacker than night and older than day. I instantly knew who he was, Tartarus. "Do you know why I'm here?" I didn't reply, instead just stared. Why is he visiting my dream? Does he know about the vision I had? "Of course you don't. Well, you need to stay away from the man in your vision." That answers that. "Who is he?" "He's your father. His name is…." Before he could finish, I woke up to the sound of banging.

Mom let me stay home since I was going to the dentist at 9:35AM anyway. So I did my normal order of things, showered, eat breakfast, brushed my teeth, that kind of thing. I had just finished making my bed when my mother had called me down. I went to the living room and saw two men standing at my door. Both of them had a name tag, one was Chuck and the other was Phil. "These two me are going to fix the sink before the party starts, can you clean out under the sink for them!?" She said in an urgency voice. I knew why she was saying it like that too, it was because we kept our magical weapons and stuff like that in there. I cleaned it out, they cleaned out our pipe, they left, and then I went to the dentist.

It ended up that only my two friends, their friends, and their friends' godly parent. Their friends were Percy with Poseidon, Annabeth which her mother ended up not coming, Clarisse with Ares (not a friendly dude), and Grover, who's a satyr. Lindsey stated to talk to my mother while Jamie talked to Ares. Suddenly, with no warning at all, the windows bolted open, wind poured in like water in a hole, and a man stood in front of me. Then, I blacked out again. Worst 11th birthday party ever.


	4. Talks turn to claimings

(Are the cliffhangers annoying yet? Well their fun to do.)

I wake up in a soft bed with a frightened Jamie looking out the window. "Is everything okay?" I ask her, obviously catching her off guard. "You're alive!" she puts her arms around me. "We all thought you were dead. And yes, everything is okay. The question is if _you're_ okay." "I'm fine, how long have I been out?" "A day, at most. Your mothers worried, she agreed that it's time you came here and learned to fight properly." "Where is my mother?" "She's in the other room. I said I'd send you out as soon as you can walk." I tried getting up, but instantly felt a bolt of pain shoot through my right leg. "You'll need these if you want to walk. When you fell, your ankle hit the corner of the island." She handed me crutches and I walked to the living room.

When I got there, five people were waiting for me. Percy, Lindsey, Annabeth, Mom, and a weird man in a wheelchair with a blanket on his lap. They all (except the weird man) sat on a half circle couch. When I got into the line of view, Lindsey and my mom came over and gave me a hug. Then, as if we were long rivals, the man in the wheelchair sneered at me then rolled out of the door.

Mom updated me on everything that happened while I was knocked out. Most of it was good, then there was one thing that caught my ear. "Your school banned you from coming back this year." "What they can't do that to me! I've done nothing wrong!" She looked at me and said four words that put me in shock. "You killed a man." "Since when!?" "They found a man on a sidewalk with multiple stab wounds. He had our fingerprints on him." "I knew him, but I didn't kill him." "Well it doesn't matter know, they think you have." I thought about what happened, but the blackout wiped all memory of those few minutes. Just as I was about to say my opinion on things, a glowing black mark appeared above my head.


	5. The prophecies

The mark was a circle with eight arrows sticking out of it equally. Everyone just looked at it confused. Then, the man came back in, except he was a centaur (half horse, half man) with a bow. He took one look at the weird symbol and looked like he might faint. The symbol disappeared as fast as it appeared. Percy stood up and walked over to the centaur and they started to whisper. There was the occasional finger pointing towards me and the whispers would sometimes get louder. About five minutes later, they stopped talking and looked over towards me. Jamie sat on the couch near Lindsey and sighed. Things were about to get real.

The centaur came over to me and stared me straight in the eye. "I don't think we've formally met yet, I'm Chiron. I bet you want to know who your parent is, don't you?" I sat down getting ready for the news, then, I nodded. "Your parent is someone no one has seen for many years, someone the gods thought was dead and gone, the mark means Chaos. You're Chaos's son." I sat down out of confusion and started asking questions that was never processed through my brain. Then one last question slipped through me that I would never ask anyone, "Why can I teleport?" Before anyone could answer, a red haired girl walked in and started whispering to Annabeth. She came over to me and started whispering in my ears. "This may sting a little." She grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. Green mist poured around her, and she recited a rhyming sentence that made me nervous. "Old foes will die again, six warriors will cross the devils den, to build or ruin, they must control, for who they battle, was not for told." She let go of my shoulder and the green mist disappeared.

Only five minutes after the "prophecy", (she apparently was an oracle), everyone was talking together on what the prophecy meant. Rachel Dare (I found out was the red haired girls name) came over to me. "That prophecy was harsh, hope it hasn't scared you, I mean usually prophecies make it sound worse than they are. Trust me." She tapped my shoulder and my vision went blurry. I stood straight up and went over to the fireplace, but not of my own free will. I started talking in a language not known to me. I said, "το βράδυ θα αυξηθούν, μέρα θα πέσει, το κακό θα χάσει, ή θα υπάρξει θάνατος για όλους," or in other words, "Night will rise, day will fall, evil will lose, or there will be death for all." My vision cleared and I could see everyone was glaring at me like I was a ghost just standing in front of them. "Since when could you speak Greek?" so that's what language it is. I just shrugged my shoulder and said what happened. "This is bad, we've never had two prophecies, if that's what it is, about the same person, except for Percy, but that was two different missions, I fear the two prophecies are to the same mission. This is really bad." The clock hit eleven and made the most annoying sound ever imagine a car making skid-marks and a baby crying and amplify that by ten. That's how annoying it was. "Alright, it's past curfew, Henry, since you don't have a cabin, you'll be in the Hermes cabin."

I get to the cabin and say goodbye to Jamie, and since Lindsey doesn't have a cabin either, she sleeps in this cabin to. I walk in and see at least 50 people sprawled out everywhere. Oh this should be fun. Just sleeping on the floor next random people I don't know, doesn't it sound like fun. ( the answer is no, by the way)


	6. The dream

I wake up, but it still feels like I am dreaming. Lindsey is standing in front of me, just starring into my eyes. I try speaking, but my lips won't move. I try moving, but my limbs won't budge. The walls of the cabin falls down, and there are two other figures. One is made of complete darkness, and one is complete light. As I watched, unable to move, the dark figure touched the light. When this happened, the light started turning to darkness. It continued happening till light was gone except on little piece that you could see was fighting for its life.

The image changed and suddenly, I was standing in a palace with a throne made of bones. I half expected my "father" to appear out of nowhere, but instead, hades showed up. His voice was calm and steady. "You know how weird it is to have a great grandfather that is billions of years younger than me. It's like finding out your father is five. It's just weird." I just stared at him, still unable to move or talk. "What's also weird is that Chaos doesn't communicate for billions if not trillions of years and then decides to have a baby and claim him. Not a normal thing, and I'm going to find out how and why he's been hiding all of this time, and you are the answer to my problem." He started walking closer, his hands moving towards my head. His finger touched me and then the scenery changed. Again.

I looked around, not knowing where I was or how I got here. I looked around and above me. To my right, there was a waterfall that led into a pond. To my right, a gigantic field covered in grass and flowers with a lone cabin in the middle. It was amazing, for all but one thing. The sky was really dark red and the water was purple. It looked cool, don't get me wrong but it was weird. I started to wonder why I washer when something caught my eye. Something in the cabin shimmered for a second. I tried moving, and finally I could move. I walked towards the cabin, slowly, trying to see if someone was home. I tried calling out, but I still couldn't talk. I went in and saw a crap load of random junk laying everywhere. Then, I saw what brand me here, a shiny, three foot long, gold encrusted bronze sword. As fast as the senery changed, I woke up to the sound of bells and horns combining.


	7. My New Power

Lindsey comes over to me and looks at me as I try to awake. She moves her head to the side a little and stares at something else. "Since when did you have that?" I turn my head to the right to see what she was looking at and saw the gold encrusted bronze sword from my dream. I had no answer to her question, so I looked her in the eye and said the one thing that made sense, "I have no idea."

I grabbed the sword and tried swinging it. It was the perfect weight, the perfect size, and the perfect design. As I looked at it, I noticed more things about it, like it has blue streaks and green fragments along the sword, and the hilt had a button. I pushed the button and the sword retracted into the hilt, then the sword came back out except on both sides. It almost stabbed me in the ribcage!

I walk out with my new sword and craziness was happening. There was an eight foot tall Minotaur running around. I run up to Jamie with Lindsey right behind me, and right as I was about to ask what was going on, the Minotaur's horn picks up Jamie and she gets thrown. She lands at least five hundred feet away and doesn't move after she hits the ground. As anger fills my body, Lindsey starts running after Jamie, throwing boulders at the monster every so often. While she's doing that, the anger in me reaches the point to where I cannot control myself. My feet glide through the air and I release hell on the beast. I use powers I didn't think I had, I teleported! My teleport sent me at least a hundred feet high. I came down at blasting speed with my sword pointing straight at the monster. As the tip of my sword hit the back of its head, it exploded into a million shiny gold dust flakes.

When the camp got back together, Jamie and Lindsey were both standing tall and by my side, though the rest of the camp was staring at me like I just appeared out of nowhere. Chiron gave a speech about not summoning monsters or something, but I was focused on something else. I cold teleport. Quietly, I asked my friends where they wanted to go most in the world. "Japan." They both agreed. So I grabbed their shoulders and thought about Tokyo, Japan. In a matter of seconds, I heard a swirling sound and the "woah" of my friends, and then I opened my eyes.


	8. Rooftop Jumper

(Sorry for the lack of uploads but schools become a bitch and family drama has been a brewing. Hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the next few chapters)

"Ok, since when could you do that?" Jamie asked, still paralyzed from head to toe from complete shock. I looked over to Lindsey who looked perfectly fine except for the fact that I teleported us on one of the tallest buildings in the world, and she was scared of heights. I guess I should have probably thought of something less scary looking from up high. Heh, well, teleportation ca be tricky I've heard, never.

As I looked around, I peered over the edge and observed the building like I was a famous critic. There was a balcony with railings made of glass. Bellow was thousands of people, a fountain, patches of grass with trees, and a couple security guards. Less than ten people were on the balcony. "Come on, let's get to the bottom before assessing the situation." "What situation, this is fucking awesome. Were in Tokyo!" "Yes, and also hundreds of thousands of miles!" "Come on Lindsey, let's have some fun. I mean, I'm finding out my powers finally!" "I just want down. There's a stairwell over there." "Umm, no. I'm paranoid as heck about those things, they could fall over at any time. I'll get down a different way." "What's that, jumping? You'll die." "Not a bad idea." And so I jumped off.

I fell at least thousands of feet, the wind blowing against my face. I concentrated on my skin and tried to make it as hard as a rock. It didn't work. I tried flying. It didn't work. I concentrated on the wind, kinda worked, not enough though. So I did the last thing I thought was possible and created a portal to the void, what separates Tartarus from Earth. The ground opened up and I fell straight into it. I was floating in what seemed like nothingness. Then, I heard the familiar voice of my friends. "Henry, where are you crazy stupid kid." I knew that was Jamie from her words that she made seem was coming from a demon. I concentrated on the sky and the building. And the portal opened. Except instead of popping up near my friends, I popped up in a room with a girl who looked like she had just woken up.

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had curly rust colored hair and red eyes. Her skin was just a little more tan than me. She was maybe ten, so a year younger than me? I don't know, but she was gorgeous. She had a bronze sword (Guessing celestial bronze) that also had gold encrusted along the edges. Her hand gripped it tight as she glared at me. Her nose wrinkled in a cute way that made her look like an elf. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment!?"

This should be fun.


	9. My Past Uncovered

"Hi, I'm Henry, and I don't know, I was trying to teleport to my friends." She starred at me a little more trying to figure out if I was lying or telling the truth. "Do you know who I am?" She said it like we knew another. I oddly remembered a name, though I wasn't sure if it was her. "Sapphire?" "Yes! Do you know why you know me?" "No, I just for some reason know your name." "Dammit, he took too much memory this time." "What do you mean, 'took too much memory.' And how do you know me." "I can bring back your memory, if you would like, but it will knock you out for an hour or two." "OK, make me remember." She came over and placed her hands on my head, and I blacked out.

I started to remember random facts that I know is true, but didn't remember. Most came in sudden flashes of sentences, but one came in a vision. I'd just come up from a talk with Tartarus. Sapphire was waiting for me at the ground. "Done with the talk to your brother? How'd it go?" "It went fine, thank you and don't call him that, it's weird having a brother who's older than Earth." She laughed in a way that said nothing could ever happen to harm us. She walked over and gave me a kiss, and I could feel it. The gentle push of her lips. I could taste her favorite lipstick she used every time. Most of all, I could smell her freshly applied perfume that smelled like wildflowers. "Try having him as a father." The vision went away and I woke up in a fast gasp.

"Oh my god." I said in a weird voice. "What, what's wrong." "Your shirt and hair don't match, usually your crazy about matching." "You worried me there, don't do that again!" she walked over and punched me in the arm. "Ow!" She then sat next to me and kissed me for at least five minutes, and each minute I loved. "Wait, how old are we really, because no way I'm only eleven and has a girl like you." "You are 15 and I am 14, soon to be 15." "And how come I didn't remember anything?" "My father took you're your memory because he found out we were dating and got mad. So he punished me by erasing your memory until we met again naturally." "That wasn't nice." "Nope, but I have you back now. Want to go lean on the balcony?" "No! The railing could fall off and we would go splat! You know I can't just snap my fingers and a portal appears. I'm not my father, if I was, we would be exploring the galaxy." "Yep, I have my very paranoid boyfriend back." "Oh, shut up." We laughed and hugged and went to bed together for a good night sleep, finally remembering the past ten years of my wonderful life.


	10. The Seven Warriors

I woke up to my newly remembered girlfriend and gently nudged her. She fluttered her eyes open and starred at me. "How'd you sleep?" I asked her quietly. "The best in a while." "What are we going to do about camp half-blood?" "We talk to Chiron and your friends, then we'll go on from there." "Ok." I kissed her and the started my daily routine. After Sapphire did her makeup and all of that, we got some breakfast and prepared for our talk with friends.

"Ready to meet the friends I had for three and a half years?" I asked. "Of course." I kissed her and said, "I love you." I created the portal and we jumped in. I grabbed her hand as we fell for what seemed like hours. Then, finally, we appeared in a cave with Rachel Dare starring at us like we had died and come back. "Where have you been and who is this?" she said pointing to Sapphire. "I've been with my girlfriend, and this is Sapphire. Sapphire meet Rachel Dare." "Nice to meet you Sapphire, now, the whole camp has been worried for you and no one's seen or heard from you since one o'clock yesterday." That's when a boy I'd never seen before rushed in and screamed, "There's at last hundreds of monsters out there. They just appeared a second ago." Sapphire and I ran out to the barrier to look at the monsters. "You get right side I get left." "Ok." "1, 2, 3, now!" Together, we opened a portal to the abyss and expanded it toward the direction we assigned each other. After only about three minutes, we created a portal to the abyss that circled around the camp.

We turned around and headed towards the big house where Chiron was waiting for us. I looked at Sapphire and she looked back at me. "Where have you been young sir? It's against the rules to disappear like that." "Did you know I was brainwashed?" He looked at me with a blank stare and slowly nodded his head. "That's not important right now, we need to get your friends here." Sapphire said in a quick manner. "There inside." "Good." We walked inside and meet my friends sitting on the couch looking worried with my mother sitting next to them. When they saw me, they all looked relieved except for my mother, who looked agitated. My mother stood up and walked over to Sapphire, and said in a disturbing voice, "You shouldn't be here. I told you to stay away!" "Oops, my bad." Sapphire said before my mother vanished in a puff of fire. "What was that?" I asked Sapphire, but she just ignored me and gave me a look that said, "Explain later." She then walked over to my friends and sat down on the chair across from them. "So, have you guys heard the prophecies yet?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, so, Henry and I found out that the seven has to be the four ancient gods' demigods, Chaos, Gaea, Tartarus, and Kronos. Also the three main gods' demigods. We have the four ancient Henry, Lindsey, me, and a friend of mine, carter. So, I was wandering if the big threes' children would like to save the world with us?" "Ok, if I believe your answer to this one question, I'll trust you and help you." Said a very confused Jason. "Who are you, how do you know Henry, and how old are you really, because no eleven year old knows that much." "I'm Sapphire, I'm his girlfriend, and he's 15, I'm 14." "How come we don't know anything about this?" "My father, Tartarus, brainwashed him because he found out we were dating. Then he went back and implanted subtle memories inside your brain. Then he hired a demon to watch over him till the brainwash went away, hence his mother." "Well, looks like we got our crew! Now all we need is a ship." "I've got just the thing." A messy haired boy in the corner said aloud.


End file.
